Bitten
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: A strange creature boards the Thousand Sunny after an 'attack' from the 'marines', and now that it's loose on deck who is there to stop it from taking a bite of the crew, or more specifically the captain?
1. Attacked?

As Nami looked at the sky worry lines creased across her face. The sky was turning a deep black, she could sense that a storm was coming. Deciding that it wasn't going to hit them anytime soon, she left it alone. If it got worse as they approached it she would get everyone to get the boat ready for the storm.

Luffy walked out on to the deck and saw Nami look at the sky and then finally shake her head. If she wasn't going to worry about it then he wouldn't either. He trusted his navigator and knew that she would tell them if anything was going to happen.

He walked over to the figure head and sat down on top of it. Closing his eyes he sighed and then opened them again staring at the ocean in front. He would wait until Sanji called them for lunch.

* * *

Sanji was at the stove preparing lunch for the rest of the crew, while Usopp, Chopper and Zoro were in Zoro's room playing a game of cards. Franky was in his room making up some new inventions for the ship, and Robin was in her room reading.

When lunch was ready Sanji walked to the deck and called for Nami.

"Nami-swan!, lunch is ready!"

He then turned and walked in to get his sweet Robin-chwan and the idiots as he called them, because he knew Luffy had heard him already, as was proven by his running to the kitchen.

As Luffy did near the kitchen Sanji easily kicked him away.

"Ladies first idiot."

Nami smiled and thanked him and then walked into the kitchen, Luffy following behind still as happy as ever.

* * *

Everyone gathered for lunch at the table inside the dining hall of the Thousand Sunny. The large fish tank gave a nice view of the fish that Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had caught early in the morning.

Luffy started to eat and everyone had to stop Luffy from stealing there food. Finally getting sick of it Nami yelled at him,

"Luffy! Would you quit stealing my food already!"

Her words went unheeded though as Luffy continued to reach for her food. Smiling, Nami waited for him to reach again and stabbed her fork into his hand.

"Ouch!, What was that for Nami!"

"I told you not to touch my food idiot, now maybe you won't."

For the rest of lunch Luffy did continue to steal food but kept his hands from getting anywhere near Nami's plate.

* * *

Nami walked out on to the deck and looked at the sky again, it was finally starting to clear up. She sighed in relief and checked the log pose to make sure that they were still on course, and when she saw that they were she went into her room to make some more maps. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with those clouds though.

Just as Nami had walked to her room Luffy walked out of the kitchen and on to the deck. He looked to the sky as well and saw a blue sky. Smiling he walked over to the giant lion head, hopped up and sat down.

Luffy was getting bored so he went to find Zoro, he knew that Zoro wouldn't mind, or he would have gone to get him if a cannonball hadn't hit the water beside them. He caught his footing and saw a marine ship.

Running over to the railing he yelled,

"Were under attack, all hands on deck!"

Everyone came to the front and saw a single marine ship.

Zoro turned to Luffy,

"Are you sure you couldn't have handled that one by yourself?"

Luffy just shook his head and pointed past the single ship. Everyone focused behind it and gasped, how had he seen that, they were all lined up to look like a single ship when there was atleast 20 ships.

Nami patted him on the back,

"Nice going captain!"

Luffy just smiled and got ready to battle as did everyone else. Zoro placed his hand on his swords, Nami pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact, Usopp pulled out his slingshot, Sanji crouched down ready for a kick, Chopper transformed into heavy point, Robin crossed her arms in front of her and Franky readied his arm.

They were all ready to battle, and the unexpected happened, the ships turned around and left. Luffy tilted his head,

"Huh, why did they just leave?"

Everyone dropped there battle stances and just looked confused except for Robin and Zoro. Robin just smiled calmly and Zoro looked extremely pissed off.

"Cowards, they saw it was off and turned tail and ran."

Nami looked at Zoro as he made the comment.

"Zoro, the marines wouldn't just run off, they must be planning something."

Zoro shrugged and turned around to go on to the top of the deck so he could take his nap and the others left to do what they had been doing before. Luffy was the only one left standing on the side of the ship.

'_I know that's not right, why did they shoot if they weren't going to fight?'_

If he had looked over to the side he might have seen the so called cannonball float to the top of the water, and he might have prevented it from opening.

As he walked away, the 'thing' from the 'cannonball' fully climbed out and began to scale to the top of the deck. And maybe if he had looked behind him as he walked he just might have seen the thing set it's sights on him and jump.

* * *

So you think you want another chapter guys/gals? Let me know if you do! 


	2. Sick

The thing set it's sights on Luffy and jumped. It bit into his neck and drew blood and then just as soon as it had been there it left. Hopping away to some part of the deck.

Standing up Luffy grasped his neck. It hurt a lot. Pulling his hand away he saw blood, 'What had bitten him, and was it still on the ship?' Deciding it would be better to go and see Chopper, he started to walk to Chopper's room and then out of nowhere his vision went blank. He couldn't see and he temporarily lost his balance. It passed and he could see again, standing up Luffy shook his head to clear the dizziness that had come and walked the rest of the way to Chopper's room.

Knocking on the door he waited for Chopper to call him in and when he did he walked in and sat down on the bed.

Right away Chopper went over to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter Luffy?"

Luffy pulled his hand away from his neck and showed Chopper the bite. Pulling a chair over to him Chopper stood on it to get a better look. There was no sign of swelling, it just looked like a simple bite.

"There seems to be nothing wrong, it just looks like a small bite from an insect. Has anything happened to say otherwise?"

Luffy nodded.

"Well what was it Luffy?"

As he went to speak his mouth clammed up, he couldn't speak. Pointing to his throat Luffy tried showing him what was the matter.

"Is your throat sore?"

Luffy shook his head, it wasn't that, he couldn't speak!

"You can't speak?"

Sighing in relief Luffy nodded.

Chopper pulled off his bag and rummaged around a bit until he found what he was looking for, some bandages.

"I'll bandage your neck first and then we'll have a look to see why you can't speak, okay?"

Luffy nodded again and bent over to let him bandage his neck. When he was done he pulled out a small flat stick and told Luffy to stick his tongue out. When he did Chopper placed the stick on his tongue and looked around to see if anything was amiss. He could find nothing. Shaking his head Chopper pulled away,

"I have no idea what is wrong Luffy, we'll just have to wait it off. Now let's go get some food, I''m starved."

With that Chopper stood up and ran out of the room. Luffy attempted to follow but as he went to stand up he lost all his strength and collapsed. He just lay on the floor, everything was spinning, he didn't even want to attempt to get up. His head was pounding and now it was harder to breathe.

When he thought he could finally stand up he did, but just ended up falling back on to the bed and blacking out. His last thought was, 'What is wrong with me?'.

* * *

Nami stood looking at her captain along with the rest of the crew. They had gone to find him when he didn't show up for supper, and had found him laying on the medical bed passed out and sweating up a storm.

She couldn't understand what had happened, one minute he had been fine and the next, he was sick. Finally getting fed up she decided to ask the question that was on everybody's minds.

"What's wrong with him Chopper?"

Jumping Chopper turned around to the sound of Nami's voice, looked back at the captain and finally spoke.

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the bite on his neck but it doesn't look out of the ordinary. It just looks like a regular bug bite."

Nami shook her head,

"It has to be something right, I mean someone doesn't just collapse because of a bite from a bug, right?"

Chopper shook his head,

"There aren't many bugs that can do this to a person and the ones that can are no where near us. Plus his symptoms don't add up to all they can do. Most of them would only make him dizzy and give him a high fever, it wouldn't cause him to lose his voice and to black out without having a fever first."

Turning to the rest of the crew Chopper noticed all there worried glances, some better hidden then others. Though Sanji often berated Luffy and Nami would beat him, he knew they cared for him, they all did. Steeling himself Chopper spoke,

"I promise I'll find out what's wrong with Luffy!"

Nami just smiled,

"We know you will Chopper, you're the best doctor after all, right?"

Normally Chopper would have done his happy dance, but now was not the time. His captain was counting on him.

"I'll need everyone to clear out for now so I can work on getting his fever down."

Everyone nodded and left, leaving Chopper to do what was needed.

* * *

Nami walked into her room and sat down on the bed. 'What was wrong with her captain, it wasn't right for him to be like this.'

Nami looked up when Robin walked in,

"You seem worried, Navigator-san."

Nami laughed,

"Of course I'd be worried, we are all aren't we?"

Robin just smiled. 'More of us then others Navigator-san, more of us then others.'

* * *

When Luffy woke up he was in a daze. Nothing made any sense, where was he, what was he doing here?

He felt hot, so he kicked off the blankets surrounding him.

Chopper had left earlier to take a rest, so wasn't there to see Luffy wake up.

Swinging his legs over the edge Luffy stood up, but had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. He felt so dizzy, but he was so hungry! So he slowly pulled himself along the wall and out into the open night air. Without a wall to support him he ended up stumbling the rest of the way, nearly falling twice. Finally making it to the kitchen he pulled himself along the wall again, but this time towards the fridge.

The lock was still on it so instead of trying to open it he just slid down it on to the floor. He was so hungry and the short trek to the kitchen had drained the little strength he had gained by sleeping. Sighing he tried to stand up again but found that didn't have anything left in him to pull himself up and out. Giving up he slumped over and fell asleep in front of the fridge. Hopefully he'd feel better in the morning.

* * *

Don't worry guys the 'thing' will still play a big part I just wanted to get through this part of the story first. Remember it never technically 'left' the ship. Anyways I'd appreciate the reviews! 


	3. Discovery

Chopper woke up the next morning and went to check on Luffy. He was really worried, he had never told the rest of the crew but something was up with the bite. He had examined it even closer after the others had left and noticed that there was a slight difference from that of a regular bite. It looked like it had been dragged down, as if Luffy had fallen when he had been bitten. No 'bug' he knew was big enough to knock Luffy down so it had to be something different, but what.

Sighing he pushed open the door to the infirmary and walked over to the bed. Seeing Luffy wasn't there he panicked.

"Luffy!? Luffy where are you!"

Screaming, Chopper ran around the room looking for him and then decided to head up on deck where he was met by a groggy Sanji.

"What's the matter Chopper, why are you making so much noise this early in the morning?"

Looking up Chopper decided it would be better if Sanji helped him.

"Sanji, Luffy's gone, he isn't in bed! If he's up and around he could get sicker than he already is, we have to find him!"

Sanji's eyes widened,

"What! I thought he could barely stand how could he get up and out of the infirmary, it's on the second floor!"

Chopper shook his head,

"He most likely never left and went to the upper deck but where would he have gone?"

Shaking his head, Sanji sighed.

"I think I know, sick or not, Luffy is still Luffy, he's most likely in the kitchen."

Chopper's eyes sparkled,

"You think so!"

Sanji nodded and they both took off towards the kitchen.

They found Luffy slumped in front of the fridge and he didn't look any better from last night, in fact he looked a lot worse and there was a small amount of blood dribbling down his neck from underneath the bandages.

Running over to him Chopper switched in to his man-beast form and picked him and headed out of the door, Sanji following behind.

When Chopper opened the door he quickly walked inside and lay Luffy back down on the bed. Switching back to brain point he opened up his small medical pack and pulled out the necessities for cleaning and changing the bandages. When that was finished he turned to Sanji who had been silently standing in the corner.

"You can go back to sleep Sanji, you don't have to make breakfast for a couple more hours."

Sanji shook his head,

"Do you need anything Chopper?"

Chopper shook his head,

"No I don't but if you want to stay here you can, there's a chair over there by the cabinets."

Sanji silently walked over and grabbed the chair, sat down and watched Chopper work on the captain. Whether or not he showed it he was really worried about Luffy, of course he would never voice that aloud.

Walking over to the cabinets, Chopper reached up and pulled out some cloths and grabbed a bowl from under the sink. Filling it up he walked over and sat back down beside Luffy.

His fever had risen again and it was most likely because of the trek to the kitchen. Putting the cloth into the water he pulled it up and wrung it out and then placed it on Luffy's forehead.

His breathing had calmed somewhat so he wasn't to worried about that, what he was worried about was what had done this to him. It had happened right after the marines had attacked them. All they had done was fire a cannonball and then left.

Gasping Chopper looked up, 'That had to be it!'

Sanji looked over to when he heard Chopper gasp,

"What is it Chopper?"

Turning around Chopper told him what he thought,

"Luffy fell ill after the marines attacked us right?"

Sanji nodded and then Chopper continued,

"All they did was fire a cannonball and then left, what if it was the marines who did this to Luffy?"

Understanding dawned in Sanji's eyes,

"That makes sense, why would they just fire one cannonball and leave without doing anything else? There must have been something in or on the cannonball that made Luffy like this."

Chopper smiled and nodded,

"We have to tell the others right away!"

Getting up Sanji walked to the door and turned back to Chopper,

"I'll go and make breakfast, you go and wake the others, we'll tell them then."

With that Sanji walked out the door and to the kitchen.

Quickly checking to make sure Luffy was still sleeping he ran out the doors to wake the other's, he couldn't wait to tell them. If they could figure out what the marines had shot at them they may be able to help Luffy.

* * *

Well there we have it guys. Sorry it was late but I was in so much pain from Monday until Thursday. I was so drugged up on the pills I had to take I couldn't even think. If anyone wants to beta read for me let me know in a pm. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	4. Trust

As he had been told Chopper went and gathered the others and told them it was time for breakfast, and that he and Sanji may have found something very important in relation to Luffy. Hearing that everyone quickly went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Walking over to each of them Sanji set plates down in front of where they sat and then sat down himself. Looking over to Chopper he nodded, letting him know that he could inform everyone.

Chopper nodded in thanks and then spoke up,

"We all know that this didn't start until those marines shot at us right?"

He received nods and continued,

"Well, going over that I figured that maybe when they shot it hadn't been a cannonball, but maybe something else instead, maybe, it's the marines fault that Luffy is like this."

Nami nodded, it did seem plausible. Looking over to the spot where Luffy should be sitting, she hoped that Chopper was right, because she wanted to Luffy to be better more than anyone.

'Wait had she just thought that, no everyone cared for Luffy, they all wanted him to recover.' Nodding as if to agree with herself she looked over to Robin who was giving her a knowing look, blushing she turned away.

Nami looked back up to Chopper when he told everyone he was going to go and study the wound on Luffy's neck more.

They nodded and then Chopper left.

* * *

When he tried to open his eyes he had to close them quickly due to the light in the room.

Groaning Luffy sat up and looked blearily around the room. _'Where the heck was he?'_ Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he was about to get up when Chopper walked into the room.

"Luffy! Your awake!"

Running over to his side Chopper gently pushed back down into the bed.

"You can't get up yet Luffy, you still have to rest!"

Complying with what Chopper was asking of him he lay back down but had to ask, "Chopper, what's wrong with me?"

Looking Luffy in the eye Chopper shook his head, "I don't know, but I promise Luffy I'll find out!"

Smiling, Luffy nodded and closed his eyes, "I trust you Chopper."

Chopper looked at the back of Luffy's head and whispered, "Thank-you, Luffy, I will find out what's happened to you."

Once he had made sure Luffy had fallen back asleep Chopper walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a small vial and a needle. He then cleaned them and walked back over to where Luffy was sleeping and placed the items on a table near his head.

Picking up the needle he drew some blood from the bite and then picked up the vial and placed it inside. Cleaning up after himself he bandaged the small spot on Luffy's neck and then went back over to the counter to study the blood.

* * *

Peering through the small vent that lead into the infirmary it smiled, _'Soon that tanuki would be out of there, and then he could feed again.'_

* * *

Well sorry for the long delay, and the terribly short chapter but I got stuck, hopefully this won't happen again!

bows Gomenasai!


	5. Once Again

Shifting it's paw forward the thing that was hiding in the event adjusted his position. _'Was that tanuki ever going to leave!?'_ He was getting hungry and needed to eat again to sustain itself. Crawling forward but staying quiet so no one would hear him he moved towards the vent and pushed his little black nose on to the vent and peered down at the bed where his prey slept. If the that thing that was sitting over at the table would leave he would be able to feed!

A few hours passed and the tanuki finally left. He almost jumped for joy but refrained form doing so as it would make to much noise. Nudging the vent open with his nose it started to fall but he easily caught it with his two paws. Jumping to the floor he turned around and placed the cover on to the counter and then walked over and locked the door. Finally standing up he walked over to the bed and took a quick look at his handy work. Only part of his job had been complete, and once he was finished he would be paid in full and his master would have a new plaything.

Smirking the creature bent down and sunk his fangs into his prey's neck and covered his mouth so no sound could escape. He had time to enjoy this as the rest of the crew were asleep and the one that was supposed to be guarding was the swordsman, and from what he had heard, that green haired thing would sleep the whole time.

He drew the blood slowly from Luffy's neck and seemed to be enjoying it. It tasted so good, he wished his master would allow him to have this boy but he had been promised a great amount of belli and he planned to keep the deal. Maybe if he did this correctly master would let him _'play'_ with the boy.

Removing his fangs from Luffy's neck he stood up and stared out the window. The moon caught a glimpse of the figure before it quickly grabbed the cover, unlocked the door and fled back into the vents.

A small but ferocious looking creature, with beady little black eyes, small paws and white fangs, and covered in an ebony colored coat.

* * *

The next morning Chopper woke up and quickly headed to the infirmary to check up on Luffy. When he walked in to the room he let loose a small yelp. From Luffy's neck was a small trail of blood, but what was the most surprising is that it wasn't from the same spot he had been bitten before.

Quickly running over Chopper grabbed some bandages and antiseptic and began cleaning the newly inflicted wound. Once he was finished he took a close look and compared it to the bite on the other side of his neck, they were identical.

Chopper quickly wrapped the other side of his neck with the bandages he had on hand and then looked up to Luffy when he heard him groan. When he opened his eyes they had a faraway look in them and when he looked around the room nothing seemed to register to him. Finally he took a deep breath and passed out again.

Deciding that whatever had bitten Luffy before was still on the ship Chopper quickly left the room and headed towards the kitchen where he knew Sanji would be up making breakfast, the rest of the crew would be up to eat soon and then he could tell them of the danger that still lurked about their captain.

* * *

Running into the kitchen Chopper saw that Sanji had already finished making breakfast and everyone was up and at the table getting ready to eat.

Nami looked over, along with the rest of the crew when they saw the door burst open and Chopper came flying in.

"What's the matter Chopper?"

Looking over to where Nami had spoken he answered, "Luffy was bitten, again, whatever did it the first time is still on the ship, until we find it Luffy is in danger."

The reactions from the crew were surprise and even a little fear.

Standing up Zoro walked to the door and started to head towards the infirmary followed by the rest of the crew.

Opening the door to the infirmary Zoro immediately went to his captain's side and saw how he was paler then the day before.

"Chopper's right if we don't find what's hurting him he could be in a lot of danger. We need to find that thing and quick."

Sanji was about to make a jab at Zoro but was jabbed in the side by Nami. Quickly shutting his mouth he decided now wasn't the time.

Sighing he took another drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke and then spoke, "Well should we split up and find it or should we post a guard near Luffy at all times?"

Robin was bent over looking at the small bites on his neck after she had unwrapped the bandages. Looking at them closer she couldn't help but think the pattern looked familiar but couldn't quite place it.

Noticing what Robin was doing Nami decided to ask what she was looking at, "Robin what are you looking at?"

Standing straight Robin looked over to Nami, "The pattern of these bites seem familiar but I can't place where from."

Nami smiled, "Maybe you could look in one of your books, you might have seen it in there? I could help, I mean if it'll help find out what's doing this I'm willing to help you look."

Robin nodded and they both left for Robin's room to go through her large collection of books. While they did that Sanji was tapping his foot waiting impatiently for someone to acknowledge what he had said.

"I'll take first watch tonight, do you think you can take the second night dart brow?"

Glaring over at Zoro, Sanji decided to keep quiet this once and nodded, surprising Zoro who had been expecting a kick or atleast an insult. Shaking his head he turned his eyes back to Luffy and then started to walk around the room as if searching for something.

Franky who had remained quiet up until now spoke up, "What are you doing Zoro-aniki?"

Not stopping in his searching he quickly answered, "Clues, whatever was in this room last night may have left something behind."

Nodding Franky started to help and he too began searching around the room.

Seeing this, Sanji walked out of the room and left the searching to them and went to prepare some drinks for his Nami-san and Robin-chan.

Usopp left the room and headed towards his own room to work on some more ammo for his slingshot.

Chopper having nothing else to do decided to help Zoro and Franky. Transforming into walk point he began sniffing around the room for any unusual scents. After awhile he rose his head and shook his head in confusion, "That's impossible!"

Hearing his exclamation both of the other two occupants of the room turned to look at him, Zoro asked what was on both their minds, "What's impossible Chopper?"

Looking over to them he answered, "The smell of this room is what's impossible!?"

Receiving confused looks he elaborated, "What I mean is that there is no smell to this room at all! I can't even smell my medicines and there right one the desk!"

Standing up Zoro started to search the higher parts of the room.

"What are you doing Zoro?"

Turning to look at Chopper he pointed to the vent. "I think it came in from here, there's no other access except the door and if they had come through there we would have heard it. Maybe when it left it spread something in the room to nullify its smell but instead it nullified the scent of the room?"

Chopper nodded his head, "That could be possible, maybe it new that I might be able to sniff it out."

Franky finally stood up as well and walked over to Luffy. Making an odd sound he turned towards the doctor which caught his attention.

"What's the matter!?"

Chopper quickly ran over to Luffy after making his exclamation. Pushing Franky out of the way he looked down and saw what Franky had seen, Luffy was starting to seize and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

Turning to the others in the room he quickly barked for them to get out which they complied to. Turning back to Luffy he held him down so he wouldn't hit his head or injure himself on anything. After a couple minutes it stopped but along with it, so did his breathing.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the quick update! For those of you wondering why Luffy could talk in the other chapter it's because he was starting to feel a little better. Thanks for all your reviews and if you wish to see another chapter you all know where the review button is.


	6. Teufel Katze

Upon seeing that Luffy had stopped breathing Chopper immediately began CPR. A couple minutes passed and he was ready to give up, deciding to try one more time he cried in relief when his captain took a shaky breath. "Don't do that Luffy." The words quietly left his lips without him realizing it. Shaking his head he made sure that Luffy was breathing steadily and then left to inform everyone what had happened. If he had more of these attacks they may just lose him, a guard would need to be in there constantly.

Walking into the galley he approached Zoro and told him what had happened. He then told him that there should always be someone in there with him. Nodding Zoro stood up, "I'll go and be with him now, it's my watch tonight anyways. You go and tell everyone else, okay?"

Chopper nodded and then Zoro turned and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

Nami set aside another book she had been looking at and sighed, she hadn't been able to find anything so far. Looking over to Robin she seen that she was staring intently at a page of the book that was in her hand.

"Did you find something Robin?"

Robin looked up and nodded her head, "I think so, come and have a look at this."

Getting up, Nami walked over and sat down on the bed beside Robin and looked at the page she was staring at. It showed a picture of a medium sized creature. It had an ebony colored coat and looked like it was part lion with the paws and part something else, she couldn't quite tell. It had sharp fangs and had small beady black eyes.

"Do you think this could have attacked him?"

Robin nodded and read a passage from the book,

"_The Teufel-Katze, there isn't much known about this creature except that it drinks its victims blood and leaves a strange pattern when it takes a bite of the one it has decided to hunt. The pattern has two small holes and then a larger hole above with a line connecting all three. Nobody knows how or why it is formed, only that it is."_

When she finished reading Robin looked back up and over at Nami, "When I was looking at the bites on captain-san's neck this is how they looked. If this is what did it then he this Teufel-Katze's newest victim."

Nami shook her head, "If that's true we have to find it, maybe it'll come after us as well when it's done with Luffy."

Robin's eyebrows creased, "I don't know why but I don't think it will, if wanted to it could have come after us when we were all asleep. I think it's only after captain-san."

"Well if that's true we have to tell the others."

Nodding, Robin agreed with Nami, "We'll tell them at lunch. I believe that it's almost time to eat."

Nami smiled, "Yeah."

After that she turned and walked out of Robin's room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

Lunch came and everyone gathered around the table. It seemed that both Chopper, and Nami had something to say. Seeing as Chopper was the doctor they let him speak first as it could have something to do about something happening to Luffy.

Standing up Chopper began to tell them what had happened after they left, "When everyone left Zoro, Franky and I were all searching for some clues to how it got in there and to Luffy again. It most likely came in from the vent and it seems to be a pretty intelligent creature as it spread something around the room that wiped all scents from the room."

Taking a breath he continued, "After we found that out Franky noticed that Luffy was seizing so I kick them out of the room. When he finally stopped he stopped breathing as well. I gave him CPR and he still wouldn't breathe, but he finally started again after a few minutes. For a minute I thought he might have died."

Everyone had given him all there attention except for one person who he just noticed was missing, "Where's Zoro, he needs to hear this."

Usopp spoke up, "He said he was going to the infirmary."

Chopper looked surprised, "I knew he had gone down there earlier but he's still down there? He should come up to eat. Though I guess I did say someone needs to be by Luffy's side at all times. Maybe we should take lunch down to him?"

Franky stood up, "I'll do it, I'm finished anyways."

Chopper nodded and Sanji handed him a plate of food. He was about to leave but was stopped by Nami's call for him to stop.

"I have something very important that you all need to know. Franky go and get Zoro up here, and if we can't leave Luffy's side bring him up here and lay him on the couch."

Franky nodded, set down the plate and headed down to the infirmary.

Everyone else's eyes had turned to Nami, except for Robin who already knew.

"What did you and Robin-chan find out?"

Nami shook her head, "I'll tell you and everyone else when Franky comes back up here with Zoro, okay Sanji-kun?"

Sanji nodded and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

* * *

Opening the door to the infirmary Franky walked over to Zoro.

"Nami and Robin found something out that they need to tell us, all of us. So you need to come upstairs to the kitchen."

Zoro turned to Franky and shook his head, "I can't, somebody has to be near Luffy at all times, I wont let that thing attack him again."

Franky walked back to the door, "Don't worry, you can bring him up to the kitchen and put him on the couch, that way we can all keep an eye on him, so hurry up soon okay, it looks like it's very important."

Zoro nodded and stood up. Picking Luffy up bridal style he turned towards the door and followed Franky back up into the kitchen.

Nami looked over to the door and smiled when she saw Franky come in followed by Zoro who was carrying Luffy. He set Luffy down on the couch and came and took a seat by the table.

"Okay now that everyone's here I can tell you what Robin and I found."

Everyone's eyes turned to her and she continued, "While looking through Robin's books we came upon one that described a medium sized ebony colored creature. It had bear like paws and I can't really compare what the rest of it looks like to any other animals. It had sharp fangs and beady black eyes, so if any of you see something like this on board the ship, capture it."

Looking over to Robin, Nami spoke, "Would you like to finish Robin?"

Smiling, Robin nodded and then continued from where Nami had left off, "The book goes on to describe how it drinks its victims blood and when it does bite them, it leaves a strange pattern. Two small holes and on top is a larger one and connecting all three is a line. When I was looking at captain-san earlier today I seen that same pattern on his neck."

Zoro grunted, "Does this thing have a name?"

Robin nodded, "It does, it's called a Teufel-Katze."

Sanji looked confused, "What does that even mean Robin-chan?"

Turning her eyes to Sanji she answered his question, "I was actually wondering that myself cook-san, so I went and looked it up. It's German for _'Devil Cat'_."

Zoro smirked, "That's kind of a dumb name, don't you think. If what Nami says is true then it looks nothing like a cat."

Sanji rolled his eyes, "That's why they put devil in front of it idiot."

Jumping up Zoro glared at Sanji, "What was that shitty cook!?"

Before they could start a fight Nami slammed her fist on top of both their heads, "This isn't the time!"

Sanji nodded and Zoro just grumbled.

* * *

Night had finally come and Zoro was already in the infirmary by his captain's side.

When they had finished talking about the Teufel-Katze he had carried him back down and laid him in the bed.

As long as he was in this room, no one would touch Luffy, no one.

* * *

Crawling to through the vent it finally made it to the room where its prey was. Peeking in it silently cursed when it saw the swordsman.

_'They've caught on to me, damn. If I don't feed soon my marks will go away. That can't happen or master will kill me.'_

Crawling away from the room it headed deeper into the vents, he could feed tomorrow.

* * *

Nami lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. What Chopper had said earlier still bugged her, they had almost lost him.

Shocked she brought a hand to her face,_ 'Why am I crying?'_

Wiping her face she laughed quietly, "When did my feelings for you grow Luffy?"

She couldn't deny it any longer, she was starting to fall for her captain, but right now she couldn't say for sure. "It could just be because he's in danger, and we have to protect him. I mean he is always protecting us."

Shaking her head she smiled, "No, I don't think it's that, I'll wait until this is over and then I'll find out."

Rolling back over Nami tried to get some sleep, _'Maybe Robin had been right.'_ were he last thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

I know it's a pretty quick update but I couldn't not write when it struck me so here's the 6th chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Mistake

Groaning he pulled his arm over his face. He was sore all over, it felt like the time at Enies Lobby. Pulling his arm away he opened his eyes. Looking over to the small window he saw that it was still dark out. _'How long have I been out?'_ Hearing a snore Luffy looked to the other side of the bed and saw Zoro sitting on a chair asleep. Putting his hands against the bed he pushed himself up into a sitting position, albeit a little slowly. Leaning against the wall he sat for a moment to gain his strength. He was starving! He couldn't remember when he'd last eaten.

Feeling he had rested long enough he moved to get out of bed but fell back as soon as he had tried. His body wouldn't move anymore.

Zoro having heard the loud 'thunk' opened his eyes and saw Luffy laying on the bed. It seemed he was trying to get up. "Oi, Luffy, you're awake!?"

Looking over to Zoro, Luffy grinned, "Yeah." His voice came out a little raspy as he hadn't used it in a few days. "I'm hungry too."

Zoro shook his head, it was just like his captain to think about food first and then what was wrong with him. Getting up and out of the chair he lifted Luffy on to his back. "I'll take you to the kitchen, and wake that idiot cook and get him to make you some food."

Luffy shook his head, "No, I'll just eat the meat in the fridge."

He just shook his head, "Alright then, but is that all you ever eat is meat?"

Luffy looked slightly offended, "What's wrong with meat?"

Laughing slightly Zoro continued to walk towards the kitchen, "Nothing's wrong with meat, you just eat so much of it."

Smiling, Luffy spoke, "Of course, because meats good!"

Zoro just shook his head again and pushed open the doors to the kitchen. Walking over to fridge he cut off the lock to the fridge. They'd have to buy a new one but Luffy needed to eat and didn't want him waking Sanji.

Pulling open the fridge Zoro grabbed a huge amount of left over meat out of the fridge and set it on the table. Sanji seemed to forget that Luffy was sick and couldn't eat, and always made enough for Luffy and the crew.

Pulling Luffy off of his back he sat him at the table and then sat down beside him.

A few minutes passed and Zoro looked thoroughly confused. "Aren't you going to eat Luffy?"

Tears were flowing out of Luffy's eyes, "I want to, but I can't move!"

Sighing, Zoro picked up a piece of meat and stuffed it into Luffy's mouth. Nodding gratefully Luffy chewed his food, swallowed it, and then opened it for more. Rolling his eyes Zoro picked up some more meat and put it into his mouth. Finishing that bit Luffy thanked him and began to sit up a bit more. Eating meat always seemed to help him gain his strength back. With a frightening speed the rest of the meat was gone.

As soon as Luffy had finished the last bit he had fallen asleep, but seemed to be breathing a lot easier now.

Picking him up again, Zoro carried him back to the infirmary and laid him down back into the bed. He then sat down on the chair and watched his captain until he himself fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and with it Zoro woke up. Looking over he saw that Luffy was still sleeping so he quickly ran to the kitchen to see if dart brow had made anything yet. Forgetting, if only for a moment that Luffy couldn't be left alone at all, not even a minute.

* * *

Grinning the Katze quickly pushed open the vent, making sure to catch it so it didn't make any noise.

The so called 'guardian' of his prey had been careless, and for that he was thankful. It would only be a quick meal but it would be enough for today. He only had to complete three more feedings after this and then his master would come.

Walking forward he covered Luffy's mouth and bit down, he fed and then left.

Nothing was left behind except for the blood flowing from his left shoulder.

* * *

Running into the kitchen Zoro saw that Sanji was at the stove cooking, "Oi, dart brow, you almost done?"

Turning around Sanji glared, "You can just wait alright."

He was about to go back to cooking until he saw that it was 'only' Zoro, "Zoro, who is with Luffy!?"

Eyes widening Zoro turned around and took off, "Shit!"

Shaking his head Sanji ran after Zoro.

When they ran into the infirmary they saw that Luffy was shaking in a cold sweat, he was beginning to grow pale, and his shoulder was bleeding.

"Go get Chopper!"

Deciding now wasn't the time to argue Sanji nodded and took off. The Katze had gotten in again, and it had only taken it a minute to get in, feed, and then get out. If it was this fast no one could change guard unless they switched inside of the room. Luffy was in real danger, and nothing they knew would help. All they could do was guard him and hope they didn't mess it up.

* * *

Seeing his door fly open Chopper jumped.

"You need to come now Chopper! Luffy was bitten again."

Nodding, Chopper grabbed his bag and ran out the door towards the infirmary with Sanji following behind.

Both Chopper and Sanji made it down to the infirmary in record time. Running forward, Chopper pushed Zoro out of the way and began to look at the bite on his left shoulder. He cleaned and then wrapped the wound.

"I don't get it, if he's feeding on Luffy, why not just feed from the same place?"

Zoro and Sanji shrugged, "Who knows."

They turned and glared at each other, "Don't copy me!"

The glares intensified, "That's it!"

"Quit copying me!"

Before any fighting could happen Chopper intervened, "If you two are going to fight..."

He grew into his man-beast form, "Then don't do it in here!"

With that he kicked them both out of the room.

Turning back to Luffy he sighed, he just couldn't figure out why this thing had decided to go after Luffy, why there captain?

Walking over to the sink Chopper gathered some water into a bowl and then grabbed a cloth. Heading back to the side of the bed, he set down the bowl, dipped the cloth in it and the proceeded to wipe the sweat off of Luffy. He was getting worse and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

A tall man stood from his chair, soon his pet would bring him his prize, and then the fun would begin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did there's a review button right over there.


	8. Finished Feeding

Walking over to the cabinets Chopper put away the now clean bowls and cloths. Hopping into the stool he began to make some more rumble balls. If he did it in here he could both watch Luffy and get some work done.

Nami looked over to the side of the ship and gasped, it was the marines. What were they doing here again?

"Minna! The marines are back, get out here!"

Hearing her call everyone came up on deck except Chopper.

Putting his hands on his swords Zoro smirked, "Maybe we can get them to tell us why they did what they did."

Sanji nodded, "Ah."

The ships got closer and soon spotted them, they then began to fire cannonballs.

Jumping Sanji kicked a few of them away while Zoro just cut through them like they were paper.

Nami screamed as one came barreling right towards her.

Hearing her scream Franky shot out his arm, "Strong right!"

He hit the cannonball sending it over the side of the ship. "You alright?"

"Un, thank you."

Pulling out her Perfect Clima Tact, Nami summoned up a large cloud then threw a lightning ball into it causing lightning to come down and strike the cannonballs.

* * *

Hearing the noise from above caused Luffy to wake up. Groaning he tried to pull himself up but was stopped by Chopper pushing him back down. "You still need to rest Luffy. You know that they can handle it so stay put."

Luffy shook his head, if his nakama were fighting then they could be in danger, he had to help them. He tried to get up once more but was stopped by Chopper again. "I already told you Luffy they can handle it, just stay put."

Before Luffy could try again Chopper pulled a small needle out of his bag and held it in front of him, "If you don't stay Luffy I'll have to put you asleep, your body needs the rest."

Sighing Luffy nodded and lay down. He shouldn't have had any doubts anyways, his nakama were strong.

* * *

The Katze sighed, if he didn't get this done and over with quickly his master most likely wouldn't keep his side of the bargain. _'I'll finish the last three feedings now. That tanuki doesn't look very strong, I'll take it by surprise.'_

Quietly it removed the cover to the vent and jumped out. It landed so quiet that nothing was heard.

Setting the cover on the bed it walked towards Chopper with it's hand risen. It struck the back of his neck which knocked him out. Before Chopper could make contact with the floor which would cause noise, the Katze caught him and laid him on the floor.

Turning his attention to Luffy he once again covered his mouth and finished his feedings, one on the right shoulder, and one on each of his hips. Standing up it licked the blood from it's mouth and watch satisfied as the marks on the captain connected with a small black line running underneath the skin.

It smirked as Luffy started to writhe in pain, the connection of the marks was most likely very painful. After all it caused the blood to harden in those particular areas which made a devil fruit user completely harmless until removed.

* * *

Up on deck they had finally managed to chase away the marines. Zoro and Sanji had gotten a hold of a couple of them and no matter how much they tried to make them tell them what they had done the marines kept on insisting they hadn't had anything to do with what happened a few days ago.

After awhile they had gotten sick of the marines whining and had thrown them into the ocean. There boat wasn't to far from them so they could swim, they weren't cold blooded murderers after all.

Getting up from his spot by the mast Zoro headed towards the door that led below deck.

"Where are you going Zoro?"

Turning to Nami he pointed to below the deck, "I'm going to switch with Chopper. He's been down there for awhile."

Nodding she turned her attention back to the sea. "Alright then."

Opening the door he started walking towards the infirmary.

* * *

The Katze stopped in his enjoyment of Luffy's pain when he heard footsteps. Someone else was most likely coming.

Smirking he walked back towards the vent, grabbing the cover as he went, he had done his job and now all he had to do was contact his master so he could come and get his prized toy.

Hopping up to the opening he pulled the cover back on and went back towards where he kept the things to get a hold of his master.

* * *

Pushing open the door Zoro's eyes widened. There in front of his was Chopper, he was knocked out and on the bed Luffy seemed to be in great pain. It seemed that the Katze had gotten in, taken Chopper by surprise and fed again.

Turning around he ran back up the stairs to the top of the deck.

Finally making it to the top he burst through the door which caused all eyes to turn to him, "Luffy's been bitten again and Chopper is unconscious."

This got everyone to move and they all followed him back to the infirmary.

When they walked in everyone crowded around Luffy. Chopper had been picked up and moved to another bed so he could rest, right now everyone was worried about the black lines running along Luffy's skin. They had no idea what they were for and by the look of his face he was in complete agony.

There was no screaming coming from him but his face was twisted in such a way that they just knew the amount of pain he was in.

Nami walked closer to Luffy and put her hand to his forehead, "He's burning up!"

Running over to Chopper's medical cabinet she pulled out a thermometer and stuck it into Luffy's mouth under his tongue. She waited a few minutes and couldn't help but gasp at the reading.

"What does it say Nami?"

She shook her head and looked over to Zoro who had asked the question, "His fever is so high, at this temperature it could cause brain damage."

Looking back down at the thermometer in her hand she still couldn't believe it, "It reads an even

108ºF"

This caused a collective gasp, that was quite high and from Nami's worried expression she wasn't joking when she said it could cause brain damage.

* * *

Standing up he walked over to the den den mushi, "Hello?"

"I've finished with the marking master, he is now ready for pick up."

Smirking he nodded even though the other couldn't see it, "Very good, I will pick him up in the morning, make sure the crew knows about my arrival, I'd like to see what their reactions are to me doing this to their captain."

"Of course."

Hanging up he walked over to a door near the chair he had recently gotten up from, it was a barred cel and soon it would contain his prized toy.

"Very soon Luffy."

* * *

I am so sorry!! I never meant to take so long but I had _major _writer's block.


	9. Katze's Master

Having finished the conversation with its master and receiving orders to alert the crew of both his and his master's presence, the Katze began making its way to the top deck. Once he was there he would make it known he was here and was the one to do that to the captain. He would also inform them of the master's coming.

Finally making it to the top deck he pushed the vent cover off and climbed out. Ignoring the discarded vent cover he began making his way to the front where he knew they would be. Once there he quickly darted passed them and landed on the ledge of the boat in plain sight.

Nami was the first to notice, "What is that thing!?"

This caught the attention of the others which caused them to look over to where Nami had pointed. Robin quickly examined its looks which made her eyes widen. Taking in a sharp breath she voiced what she knew was true, "It's the Katze!"

The Katze saw the shock pass over their faces and noticed it was quickly replaced with anger. Not wanting to be killed he smirked, "I wouldn't waste your time or strength on me."

Seeing it had just talked, Usopp freaked out, "Did that thing just talk! I thought animals couldn't talk?"

This caused the Katze's smirk to widen, "As I was saying, don't waste your time or strength on me as my master will be coming quite soon."

Placing a hand on his sword, Zoro spoke, "Who is your master and what exactly does he want?"

Turning his attention to Zoro, the Katze couldn't help but laugh, "My master you'll find out about soon enough, but as for what he's after, I thought you'd have figured it out by now."

"He's after Luffy, isn't he?"

All eyes turned to Chopper.

The Katze nodded and spoke again, "Well at least one of you figured it out."

Stepping forward Chopper couldn't help but ask, "But why Luffy, why is your master after him?"

Before the Katze could answer, another voice was heard on the ship, "Your captain is merely an interesting plaything for now, I can't promise anything for later though."

This caused the Katze to smirk, "It seems the master is here to collect his prize."

Looking around Sanji finally spotted where the voice had come from, "He's up there, on top of the lookout."

Everyone looked up at man standing there. He just smirked and then jumped off the side and landed near the Katze. Straightening up he turned towards the one he had landed beside, "Very well done, you will be paid in full the amount promised."

Nodding the Katze disappeared over the side of the boat leaving his master alone with the strawhats.

Turning back to them a large smile spread across his face, "I'll have to thank you in advance for your captain..." a slight pause and then, "we'll be going now."

All of them couldn't help but be surprised as there right in his arms was Luffy,

Zoro and Sanji were quick to take action and rushed towards him. Zoro withdrew his swords and leapt into the air to attack and Sanji took off to the side to surprise him. They both landed in the spot where the man had just been a second ago. Quickly regaining their footing they began to look for him and ended up finding him no more than a few feet away.

Nami couldn't believe it, "How did he get over their so fast!? I didn't even see him move!"

Usopp quickly agreed, "Yeah, he was there one minute and then over there in the next."

Putting Kuina's sword into his mouth, Zoro tied the bandanna around his head and then took his stance, "We'll be taking Luffy back from you now."

The man just smirked, "You will, will you?"

Sanji stepped forward, "You bet your sorry ass we will be."

Before either of them could make a move the man began to laugh, "You don't seriously believe that I'll let you take him back do you? Also, you two can't even keep up with my speed, do you really believe you'll be able to take him from me?"

Both Zoro and Sanji took off towards him and spoke the same thing, "We know we will."

The same thing ended up happening quite a few times, they'd attack and he would be in a completely different spot. After awhile the man grew bored, "I tire of this game of ours, I really must be going. We'll finish it should we ever meet again."

After saying this he was gone, and along with him so was Luffy.

"Luffy...!"

* * *

After awhile the man made it to where he was staying and deposited Luffy into the cell he had, had prepared for him.

Walking back to his chair he sat down and poured himself a glass of wine, "To a job well done."

The Katze stepped out from the shadows and bowed, "You called master?"

Looking towards him the man nodded, "Ah, I did. Your pay is in the bag in front of you, you are dismissed."

Stepping forward the Katze grabbed his pay and left.

Once he was gone the door was opened by a servant who came in with a den den mushi, "There is a call for you sir."

Nodding he reached forward and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, have you finished what you were doing Abero-san?"

Abero smiled, "Oh, is that you Shino-san?"

"Yes it is Abero-san, so have you finished what you set out to do?"

Nodding Abero couldn't help but wonder at Shino's timing, "Yes I have, he's actually in the room behind me, have you done your part yet?"

"Yes Abero-san, everything is ready."

Abero laughed, "That's good, I'll see you very soon then Shino-san."

"Alright I'll see you soon then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

I can't believe it took me so long!! I'm so sorry guys, thank you so much for your patience! Please review, I promise I"ll never take that long again on this story.


	10. Brother's Entrance

Opening his eyes Luffy groaned in pain before he sat up. Looking around the room he couldn't help but ask, "Where am I?"

His attention turned towards the door where he saw a tall man holding a tray of food, "I figured you'd be hungry after you woke up." He walked inside and set it on the table near the bed.

Ignoring the food Luffy narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, and where are my nakama?"

Standing from his bent position Abero looked over to Luffy and smiled, "I am Abero, but as for your nakama, I don't really care where they are."

Luffy moved quickly pinning Abero to the wall, "Tell me where they are."

Not really caring about his position, Abero brought his hand up and pushed one of the bite marks which caused Luffy to let go and fall to the ground in pain.

Straightening his collar, Abero looked down at Luffy, "Show some manners to your host mugiwara. I already told you I don't care where they are which should have led you to believe I'm obviously not keeping tabs on them."

Abero bent down to Luffy's level, "By the way, if I were you I wouldn't rebel, if you haven't already noticed, those marks along your body prevent you from using your akuma no mi abilities, and when they are pushed they disable the victim.

Luffy glared at him, "What do you want?"

Shaking his head he stood, "You'll find out in time mugiwara." With that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I hope everyone's alright."

* * *

Nami was in complete shock, 'Luffy's gone? How could this happen?'

Franky was the first to break the silence, "How are we going to find him?"

Nami looked at her wrist and then back towards the water, "We'll go to the next island and look around for who took Luffy, he couldn't have gotten that far."

Everyone agreed on her plan as it made the most sense.

"Sanji-kun, lower the sails, Zoro hoist anchor and Franky get ready to follow my directions."

"Ryokai!"

* * *

Walking up to Abero's door, Shino knocked four times and then waited for it to open. The door was answered by an older man who was wearing a suit, "Ah, master Shino, master Abero has been expecting you, please come in."

The butler stepped aside for Shino to come in and then closed the door.

Shino followed him through a few twisting hallways and then down four flights of stairs which led to a big black door. Opening it he backed away and bowed, "Enjoy your stay here master Shino."

Shino nodded and walked inside the room. He walked towards the chair that was placed in the middle of the room and spoke, "Is the boy ready yet Abero-san?"

Getting up from his chair Abero nodded, "Yes he is, though he is quite a fighter, just as you said he would be."

Shino laughed, "What did I tell you Abero-san, I knew he would fight, after all he is 'his' brother."

Abero motioned for Shino to follow him and then began walking to the cell where he had placed Luffy. "I suppose he is, but do you really think that he will come?"

Smiling Shino nodded, "He will, I sent him the message just as you asked."

Stopping in front of the door Abero placed his hands on the handle, "That's good, nut are you sure he won't contact mugiwara's crew?"

Shino followed Abero into the room once he had opened the door, "Even if he does they won't be able to fight against us."

Abero looked over to where Luffy was, he was completely ignoring him and the food. "You're right if they couldn't stop me from taking him, they won't be able to stop me even with his help."

Following his gaze Shino laughed, "Of course I'm right."

Turning around Shino walked out of the room, Abero right behind him.

"Abero-san, how long until those marks wear off?"

Abero looked to Shino in surprise, "Why do you need to know that?"

Shino shrugged, "No reason, I"m just curious."

Thinking a little, Abero finally responded, "They'll wear off two weeks after the pattern has been complete. I've had him for a day so about thirteen days."

Smiling Shino looked back to Abero, "Let's hope he'll come before then or we'll have both him and mugiwara to deal with."

Abero smirked, "He'll come sooner than that, after all it is his brother we have here."

Shaking his head Shino sighed, "Did you ever think that maybe he won't come?"

Confused, Abero couldn't help but ask, "Why wouldn't he? I already told you they're brothers."

Rolling his eyes Shino walked back to Abero's chair and pulled out another one to sit on. "Have you forgotten that they're part of different crews?"

Abero smiled, "Is that what has you so worried? I've seen how they act, being brother's is enough of a reason for them to help each other out."

Shino narrowed his eyes, "You better be right Abero-san, if we fail you know what will happen, don't you?"

Abero shuddered, "Don't remind me Shino-san, we won't fail so there is nothing to worry about at all. He'll come and then we'll have them both."

Closing his eyes Shino sighed, "I hope you're right."

Smiling Abero glanced back at the door, "I am Shino-san, I am."

* * *

Putting more power into his boat he sped up, a note clutched in his hand. He narrowed his eyes, 'Those no good cowards.'

Looking up he saw his brother's boat and sped up even more until he reached the side. Tying his boat so it wouldn't float away with the current he hopped up on to the side of the boat, "Yo."

Nami looked towards him in surprise, "Ace!"

Stepping on to the deck he walked towards Nami and handed her the note, "I received this note a couple days ago."

Opening it she read it which made her eyes widen, "So he is on the next island?"

Ace nodded, "Yes he is, the ones who have him are cowards and only know how to pull dirty tricks. The only way they could have taken him down is to attack from behind, and knowing them they most likely used a poison of some sort.

Nami thought back to how Luffy's reaction had been, "It was something like that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait!


	11. The End?

It had taken them two days to reach the island where Abero and Shino were and they were ready to fight to get Luffy back.

They found a harbor and docked their boats and then they began following the directions on the note to Abero's house.

Nami clenched her fists, she was anxious to see Luffy again, it had only been a few days but seemed like an eternity to her. _'We're coming Luffy, hold on.'_

Shino and Abero looked up when there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

The servant walked in and then bowed, "There are reports that Ace is here along with some other people who are most likely mugiwara's crew."

Nodding Abero thanked her and then dismissed her.

Turning towards Shino he grinned, "It's all going according to plan."

Shino shook his head, "Not completely, mugiwara's crew is with him."

Abero laughed, "I thought you were the one that said they'd be no problem."

Getting up from his chair Shino rolled his eyes, "Of course I did, I'm just saying that the plan is not being followed as it should. They won't be a problem but they will be an annoyance."

Also getting up Abero smiled, "I see what you mean Shino-san."

Walking towards the door Shino looked over his shoulder to Abero, "Shall we go and greet our guests?"

Abero followed behind, "Yes, let's."

Stopping in front of a large white house Nami looked down at the map, "This is where it leads, so this should be the place."

They all looked up when the door opened and two men stepped out, "You'd be right about that little miss."

Zoro pulled out his swords and Sanji got ready to charge, "Give us back Luffy."

Ace also prepared to fight by crouching down and bringing his arm in front of him.

Seeing them prepare to fight made Shino laugh, "Do you really think that you can beat the both of us, after all you couldn't beat Abero-san when he was just fighting you himself."

Gripping her weapon Nami scowled, "He wasn't fighting, only running."

Usopp now wearing his Sogeking costume nodded, "Yes and now it's all of us against you two, so give up."

Abero began to laugh, "Give up? You've got to be kidding me, we haven't even started yet."

Glancing behind him Shino grinned, "Yes, and why would we give up when we're the ones who hold all the cards, after all you came for mugiwara didn't you?"

Zoro glared up to where the two were standing, "Enough talk, either you give Luffy back or we take him by force."

This wiped the smiles off both Shino's and Abero's faces, "Very well then."

They both began to shimmer and then disappeared. The first to attack was Shino who brought out a pair of elbow blades and attacked Franky. Managing to bring his arm up in time to block, Franky threw a punch only to have Shino disappear again.

'_Damnit, how are they so fast?'_ Looking around Franky couldn't see anything at all.

The next one to be attacked was Usopp. Instead of something sharp, Abero had a clubbed weapon that was weighted. Once Usopp was hit he went flying back and then finally skidded to a stop.

Sanji and Zoro were about to jump into the fight before Ace stopped them, "Don't attack them yet, just watch. Before they attack they always pause for a second, most likely because they need to slow down, and then they attack. That brief pause is when you attack."

Listening to what Ace had said they both watched and noticed that what Ace said was true.

Zoro glanced back at the door and saw Nami slip in. Knowing she'd take care of he attacked.

Pushing open the door Nami began to make her way through the halls. She quietly slipped passed guards and then began to search for the room Luffy was being held in.

As she was about to step around the corner she heard voices, so quickly stepping back she hid inside the cabinet that was on the wall. The voices came around the corner and then eventually disappeared altogether. She waited a couple of minutes to make sure they were gone and then quietly made her way out of the cabinet.

Peering around the corner she made sure it was safe and then continued down the hallway. After a few minutes Nami came to a large black door.

Putting her hand on it her eyes widened, _'Something tells me Luffy's in there.' _

Deciding to follow what she felt, Nami placed her hand on the door handle and then pushed the door open. Stepping into the room she closed the door quietly behind her and then began to look around.

Spotting a door that had a tint of green to it, Nami made her way over to it. She tried to open it only to find it locked, _'Of course they wouldn't leave it open.'_

Reaching into her hair she pulled out some pins. Bending down she began to pick the lock, _'Give me a minute Luffy and I'll be right there.'_

Shino looked over to where Abero lay out cold. He'd been dealt a heavy kick by the blonde haired man, and he knew he himself wasn't fairing much better either. When the crew was together they were quite strong. _'It seems we weren't ready to face Hikan no Ace or Mugiwara's crew.' _

Using his speed Shino shot over to Abero, picked him up and then left the battlefield.

Before Zoro could go after him he was held back by Ace, "Let's go get Luffy."

Zoro nodded and followed behind the other's into the house. They were all injured and tired but once they managed to catch them when they'd pause it was easier to fight.

The lock clicked open and Nami didn't hesitate to open the door and rush inside. Looking around she spotted Luffy on a bed in the corner of the room and quickly ran over to him. She kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his head, _'He doesn't have a fever and doesn't seem to be in pain, it looks like he's just sleeping.' _

"Nami...?"

Jumping in surprise she removed her hand with a blush and looked him in the face, "Yeah Luffy, it's me."

Luffy smiled and then fell back asleep.

A few minutes later she heard voices calling her name and instantly recognized them as her nakama.

Standing up she made her way to the door and called out to let them know where she was "Minna! We're in here!"

They followed her voice to where she and Luffy were. They all filed into the room and went over to where Luffy was.

Zoro sighed, "It figures he'd sleep through all this."

Bending down Zoro picked Luffy up and put him on his back so he could carry him. He turned to the door and began to make his way out and back to the ship.

After Ace had made sure Luffy was alright he left and went back to his search for Blackbeard.

Chopper finished examining Luffy and then let him go up to the deck, "Remember to be careful Luffy, we don't know when those marks will disappear."

Nodding Luffy quickly hurried out of the room and back to the deck, it was so good to be out of there!

As he pushed the door he looked at the lines going up his arms. He knew they'd go away, that tall guy had said so but never said when. 1

Shrugging, Luffy ran out to go and fish with Usopp.

Finally finished! Don't worry there will most likely be a sequel after this, after all Luffy still has those marks which means no powers, but I don't know how long it will take me to write.


End file.
